The Walking Dead (Mini Movies)
The Dead Stories Spin-Off Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from some of the existing fictions of The Walking Dead Universe. It follows the stories of multiple survivors whom have all either appeared or are going to appear in one of the other series of The Walking Dead and is released in the form of one episode length stories that feature a character's, group's or event's backstory as well as extra stories. Categories |-|Backstories= Backstories Backstory - The Fall Of Atlanta The tragic and chaotic fall of Atlanta and the story of how it happened is shown through the eyes of one bitten soldier whose fate is sealed to die alone inside of the tank before he is found undead by Rick Grimes when he arrives but first he desperately tries to fight through his infection and find help. However with the entire city in need of any type of help or sanctuary that can be provided, the bitten soldier finds himself with none at all. Backstory - Hannah Hannah was an ordinary mother before she become the infamous bicycle undead. She also had a story of how she became infected and it is shown through her eyes as the outbreak begins and she desperately seeks for a way to keep her family safe as her town becomes overrun, the military operations failing and causing the military themselves to evacuate and her neighbors turning into the vicious and cannibalistic undead monsters. Backstory - Flight 462 When a group of passengers board a commercial airplane, the last thing any of them expect is for a apocalyptic outbreak to begin which causes them to be stuck flying in the air when Los Angeles's power goes out. However this turns out to be the least of their problems when one of the passengers turns out to be infected and reanimates, putting the lives of all the on board passengers in jeopardy as they try to land safely. Backstory - Chase Chase is a survivor of the outbreak whom is trying to make his way across country in order to find his missing sister but when he and his friend Harris come to arrive at a Self Storage Facility, Chase finds his life changing as he loses his company and he is betrayed by someone whom he fought he could work with, having to fight through the undead in order to save his own life as well as an innocent woman's and put a stop to B.J.'s plans. Backstory - Dr. Stevens With the outbreak causing the world around them to fall apart, Dr Stevens and his crew must find their way out of Atlanta, making attempts to move to the countryside and away from the undead overrun cities. However, once outside of Atlanta, the crew come to learn that the dangers have followed them out into the countryside as they attempt to cross the countryside in order to get to Abbie's cousin through the swarms of the undead. Backstory - Rosita Espinosa Rosita Espinosa finds herself to be one of the survivors whom are fortunate enough to have barely survived through the apocalypse thus far but when a soldier arrives to the location of Rosita and her group, she finds herself going down a new path in order to try and save the world. However, before she leaves on the truck, she must make an effort to save her group whom are being surrounded by a herd of undead that also arrived. Backstory - Alexandria Safe-Zone Alexandria is a peaceful community that is determined to become a safe sanctuary amidst the apocalypse but with regular undead swarms attacking their walls and the sudden arrival of a threatening rival group, Douglas Monroe realizes that their home will not stand without more people, forcing him to send out his two best scouts in an effort to find more people which leads to Aaron and Eric having an fateful encounter with Rick's group. Backstory - The Saviors (Part 1) Under the leadership of Negan, the Saviors are trying to create themselves a fully functional sanctuary but with little supplies to build their fences and frequent attacks from the undead, groups of Saviors have to split from main base in a desperate effort to find anything of use which leads to Dwight and his small group having a fateful encounter with a group that has some past with Woodbury, making Dwight question his own morals. Backstory - The Saviors (Part 2) With their supplies still low, the Saviors are beginning to reach a breaking point of being unable to defend themselves properly and with more groups of people becoming a threat to them they find themselves backed into a corner and left with one thing to do, to take the fight to their enemies. However a fateful meeting with "Jesus" also brings the Saviors just the opportunity they need in order to build themselves a sanctuary. Backstory - A Larger World Ethan is placed in charge of leading a small group of his friends on a supply run which is going very excellent until a group of Saviors arrive to collect from Hilltop, the situation only worsening when Ethan's group refuse to hand over the supplies, losing one of their members before they are taken back to sanctuary where Negan decides their fate which in turn results in a fateful encounter between Rick's group and Hilltop to later happen. Backstory - Mirabelle Mirabelle had left her home of Birmingham while on a camping trip with her friends when the outbreak begun. At first neither she nor her friends truly realized what was going on but they soon learned when tragedy after tragedy struck, the group losing members to the undead over the time of their journey as they were forced to fight other people in order to survive. However, just as all her hope is gone, Mirabelle finds her way to safety. Backstory - The Kingdom And Its Saviors While out for a stroll in the woods with the company of Richard and Shiva, Ezekiel is beginning to make plans for the future of his new kingdom and its people. However when the three of them have a run in with an unknown group of people who call themselves "The Saviors" Ezekiel and his friends are left in the position of helping a second group who appear to also be in trouble with the "Saviors" but not all is what it claims to be. Backstory - Sandy Trying to make their way to Atlanta, Sandy and her sister Meg run into a large horde of the undead but when her struggling addict user sister Meg makes mistakes in order to get the two of them help from other groups of survivors, the two sisters quickly come to learn why they should and must be careful of whom they trust during the apocalypse, no matter how kind they appear to be or how long you have known them same people for. Backstory - Margaret In the process of seeking refuge for herself and her daughter, Margaret comes to meet a woman on her own at the location that she planned for the two of them to live at, their meeting beginning with tension. However when they run into trouble with the local bandits, the two women are forced to work together in order to escape from the situation alive which causes their new friend, Claire, to bring Margaret to a small community. |-|Extra Stories= Extra Stories Extra Story - The Alien Jeffrey Grimes, the younger brother of Rick Grimes, has found himself stuck in Spain as the outbreak begins and is desperate to return home to America in order to reunite with his family. Avoiding the undead to the best of his ability, Jeffrey finds himself running into a woman, Claudia, who also wants to leave for America which leads to the two survivors teaming up in an attempt to escape from the overrun city and get to the safe water. Extra Story - Radio Waves When the outbreak begins and the world falls apart under the reign of the undead, the only hope of humanity some people are left with is their radios as they find themselves in contact with people over the seas. However as some outbreak survivors will find out, sooner or later, the hope of humanity isn't enough to keep their ship and themselves afloat as they desperately keep in contact through the very first few weeks of the outbreak. Extra Story - The Dead Run With the military abandoning their posts and Los Angeles burning around them, the few remaining survivors of the now undead overrun city are left to fend for themselves and escape from the undead with their only hope of surviving being to get to a boat and on the water. However as the city falls to chaos around them and they are each left on their own, the run from one part of the city to another proves too challenging for all of them. Extra Story - In Too Deep During the two year timeskip after All Out War, Michonne abandoned her friends and went on multiple of her own travels which led to her falling into heavy depression as she carried the guilt of all those she had lost with one of these fateful travels not only leading to Michonne's hard recovery from depression but also brought the community of Oceanside into the larger world after Michonne fights with some of its fishermen to save a family. Extra Story - A Hunter's Home Hunter, a soldier who was sent to defend Washington D.C. during the initial outbreak, has finally returned to his old home in search of his family, only to find his wife and two of his children dead while his third, Emma, is missing which leads to Hunter pushing on to Baltimore, the location that holds an evacuation point for the military in Fort Meade, in a mission to find his missing daughter while he encounters both friends and foes. Status Examples Characters This is a list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the series, as well as their current statuses. |-|Backstories= Backstories Backstory - The Fall Of Atlanta Atlanta Backstory - Hannah Hannah's Family Andrew's Family Palmer Family Miscellaneous Backstory - Flight 462 Flight 462 Miscellaneous Backstory - Chase Self Storage Facility Backstory - Dr. Stevens Steven's Crew Elliot's Family Backstory - Rosita Espinosa Rosita's Group Abraham's Group Backstory - Alexandria Safe-Zone Alexandria Safe-Zone Kershaw's Group Rick's Group Backstory - The Saviors (Part 1) The Saviors Train Fuel Depot Marauders Backstory - The Saviors (Part 2) The Saviors Megan's Group Hilltop Colony Backstory - A Larger World Hilltop Colony The Saviors Malcolm's Group Backstory - Mirabelle Mirabelle's Camping Group Backstory - The Kingdom And Its Saviors The Kingdom The Saviors Backstory - Sandy Sandy's Family Group Of Men Atlanta Backstory - Margaret Margaret's Family Train Fuel Depot Marauders The Local Bandits |-|Extra Stories= Extra Stories Extra Story - The Alien Barcelona Extra Story - Radio Waves Rachel's Family Rachel's Neighborhood Shuteye Peak DJ's Office Building Miscellaneous Extra Story - The Dead Run Los Angeles Extra Story - In Too Deep Michonne's Family The Companion Oceanside Fairbanks House Monroe Colony Michonne's Hallucinations Extra Story - A Hunter's Home Hunter's Neighborhood Bruce's Squad